universalmonstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Dracula (disambiguation)
Dracula is an 1897 novel by Bram Stoker. Dracula may also refer to: *Count Dracula, the title character in the novel *Vlad the Impaler (1431–1476), Romanian prince that Count Dracula may have been partly based on Film *''Drakula'' (1920 film), a lost Russian horror film *''Dracula's Death, Lost Hungarian horror film *Nosferatu'' (1922 film) *''Dracula'' (1931 film), starring Béla Lugosi *''Dracula'' (Spanish-language version), a 1931 film starring Carlos Villerias *''Dracula'' (1958 film), starring Christopher Lee *''Dracula: Prince of Darkness, a 1966 film *[[Count Dracula (1970 film)|''Count Dracula (1970 film)]], starring Christopher Lee *''Dracula vs. Frankenstein, a 1971 horror film *Dracula AD 1972, a 1972 film *Dracula and Son, a 1976 French comedy starring Christopher Lee *[[Dracula (1979 film)|''Dracula (1979 film)]], starring Frank Langella *''Dracula'' (1992 film), starring Gary Oldman, directed by Francis Ford Coppola *''Dracula: Dead and Loving It, a 1995 film *Dracula 2000, a 2000 film *Dracula: Pages from a Virgin's Diary, a 2002 film *Dracula II: Ascension, a 2003 sequel to ''Dracula 2000 *''Dracula 3000, a 2004 film *Dracula III: Legacy, a 2005 sequel to ''Dracula 2000 *''Old Dracula'', the U.S. release title of Vampira Stage *''Dracula'' (1924 play), a 1924 stage adaptation of Bram Stoker's novel, revived in 1977 *''Dracula'' (1996 play), a stage adaptation of Bram Stoker's novel *''Dracula'' (Czech musical), a 1995 musical created by Karel Svoboda *''Dracula: A Chamber Musical, a 1997 Canadian adaptation of Stoker's novel *Dracula, the Musical, a 2004 adaptation of Bram Stoker's novel *Dracula – Entre l'amour et la mort, a 2006 musical created by Bruno Pelletier produced in Quebec Television *[[Dracula (1968 film)|''Dracula (1968 film)]], a television adaptation *''Dracula'' (1973 film), a television adaptation *''Count Dracula'' (1977), a BBC TV production *''Dracula: The Series, a 1990 Canadian production *[[Dracula (2002 film)|''Dracula (2002 film)]], a made-for-Italian-TV film *''Dracula'' (2006 film), a BBC TV film *[[Dracula (Billy and Mandy)|Dracula (Billy and Mandy)]], a character in The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy media *''Young Dracula, a children's television series *[[Dracula (Caminhos do Coração)|Dracula (''Caminhos do Coração)]], a character in the Os Mutantes - Caminhos do Coração universe *Dracula or Doctor Byron Orpheus, a character in The Venture Bros. media Other media *"Dracula", a song by Iced Earth from Horror Show *"Dracula", a 'bonus track' on the US version of the debut album of rock group Gorillaz *''Dracula'' (adventure game), a text adventure game released by CRL in 1987 *[[Dracula (Castlevania)|Dracula (Castlevania)]], a character in Castlevania media *''Dracula'' (Dell Comics), a comic book series by Dell Comics *Dracula or Alucard (Hellsing), the main character in Hellsing media *''Dracula'' (album), a soundtrack by the Kronos Quartet performing music from the 1931 film Dracula *Dracula (Marvel Comics), a Marvel comic book supervillain *''Dracula: Origin, a video game for the PC in 2008 *Dracula: Resurrection, a video game for PC and Sony PlayStation in 1999 **Dracula 2: The Last Sanctuary, a video game for PC and Sony PlayStation in 2000 **Dracula 3: The Path of the Dragon, a video game for PC in 2008 *Dracula Unleashed, a video game for PC and Sega CD in 1993 *Dracula (pinball), a 1979 pinball machine released by Stern Electronics *Dracula, co-host of Tapezilla, radio show People with the name *Vlad II Dracul (1390–1447), Prince of Wallachia and Governor of Transylvania *Vlad III Dracula or Vlad the Impaler (1431–1476), Prince of Wallachia *Ottomar Rodolphe Vlad Dracula Prince Kretzulesco (1940–2007), German socialite *Tsutomu Miyazaki (1962–2008), Japanese serial killer See also *Dracula in popular culture *Dr. Acula (disambiguation) *Alucard (disambiguation) *Adetomyrma, a genus of ants also known as "Dracula ants" *Brides of Dracula, fictional characters in Bram Stoker's 1897 novel ''Dracula *''Castlevania: Dracula X, a video game for PC and Super Nintendo in 1993 *Dracula fish (''Danionella dracula), a species of tropical fish from the cyprinid family *''Dracula'' (orchid), a genus of the subtribe Pleurothallidinae *Dracula Piller, a brand of confectionery *DRAG-U-LA, a car designed for the TV show The Munsters *"Dragula" (song), a 1998 song by Rob Zombie from Hellbilly Deluxe *''Drakula İstanbul'da, a Turkish 1953 film version of Bram Stoker's novel *Operation Dracula, a mission in World War II *Ray Reardon (born 1932), retired Welsh snooker player with the nickname Dracula *Zinda Laash, a 1967 Pakistani film, also known as ''Dracula in Pakistan *Vampire Dracula is used in some Eastern European countries as synonym for Vampire Category:CRUEL YOUTH - ALEXIS TEXAS (MUSIC VIDEO) Category:Dracula